The Love Triangle
by Laugh Ali Out Loud
Summary: There is a new agent in the OSS Spy Kids Division. He flirts with Carmen and Gary gets jealous. What will happen in this love triangle? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Spy Kids  
Chapter 1

Carmen Cortez, age 14, secret agent of the OSS, Spy Kids Division. She and her brother Juni Cortez were on their way to their mission debriefing. Their father, Gregorio Cortez, had called them earlier this afternoon.

**-Flashback**

**Carmen Cortez was sitting on her bed reading Mary-Kate and Ashley, A New-York Minute. **_**Tick, Tick, Tick. That's all I can hear. A clock ticking, quietly at first, then**_**-  
"You have an unread message. Would you like to view it?" said the T.V.  
Carmen looked up from her book.  
'It was just getting good!' she thought to herself.  
"Yes," she said.  
"To Carmen and Juni Cortez," replied the T.V.  
"Pause," said Carmen, as the T.V obeyed. "JUNI!"  
"WHAT?" Juni shouted back.  
"COME HERE!" yelled Carmen.  
"Stop shouting kids," Ingrid, their mother, called.  
"WE'RE NOT KIDS," they said in unison, as Juni entered the room.  
"Continue," Carmen said to the T.V.  
"Hello children," said the father, Gergorio.  
"Hi dad," they said.  
"You are requested in the mission briefing room as soon as possible. It is very urgent. Do you accept?"  
Carmen and Juni looked at each other for a moment.  
"We accept," they said.  
"Good, see you there agents," replied their father. **

**-End of Flashback**

They continued walking in silence until they reached the mission debriefing room.  
"State your name," said the identifying machine.  
"Carmen Elizabeth Juanita Costa-Brava Cortez," said Carmen.  
"Confirmed," replied the machine "State your name."  
"Junito Rocket Racer Rebel Cortez," said Juni.  
"Confirmed, you may enter," said the machine.  
The doors opened and they stepped in.

Inside the room they found four chairs, two had been claimed to none other than Gary and Gerti Giggles.  
"Hey guys," said Carmen.  
Gary and Gerti's head spun to look at them.  
"Oh, hi Carmen, Juni," replied Gerti.  
"Hey," Juni said back.  
"Wow Carmen, you look great," Gary said, in a stunned voice.  
"She always looks great," Juni whispered to Gerti, who laugh.  
"Please take a seat," said Gergorio Cortez.  
Juni sat down, next to him Gerti, then Gary and last Carmen.  
"Agents, I would like to introduce you to our newest agent Nico Hunter. He will accompany you on your mission. Now, you all must be wandering why you are here," said Gergorio. "It has come to our attention that a certain gadget, disguised as a small coin,has been stolen. There is a button on this coin, a tiny one, and when pressed, the coin will open up and a small disc will be inside. This disc holds valuable and powerful information. If it gets into the wrong hands, it could end the world," he paused before saying "It is your job to retrieve this disc and safely bring it back here. Do you accept agents?"  
There were a few nods.  
"Good, you start tomorrow," said Gregorio.

All five agents left the room.  
"So, your Nico huh," announced Carmen.  
"Yeah, that's me," said Nico.  
"Cool, I'm Carmen, this is my brother Juni and these are our friends Gary and Gerti," replied Carmen, pointing to each one in turn.  
"Carmen huh, that's a beautiful name... like you," declared Nico.  
Carmen blushed, Juni rolled his eyes but Gary was seething with anger. Luckily Gerti saw this and put her hand on his arm to calm him down.  
"Carmen? Can we speak _ privately_," asked Gary looking at Nico when he said privately.  
"Sure," answered Carmen "Let's talk in my office."

Carmen's office was fairly large. Her desk was in front of the window and had two chairs in front of it. She had a cabinet to the right of her desk and a couch on the other side of her room. They both plonked down on the couch before Gary said,  
"It's about Nico, he-" Gary tried to say.  
"Is someone jealous?" Carmen teased. "Is Gawy jealows because he doesn't have Carmwen all to himwself anymwore."  
"NO!" Gary objected.  
"Then what is it?" Carmen tormented.  
"It's, uh, just... that... um, " Gary stuttered "Urgh! Never mind."  
"If that's all," Carmen said "Then-"  
"NO! Um, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place today. You know, just hang out," asked Gary.  
"Sure, that would be nice. I'll ask my parents," agreed Carmen "We can meet up at 3 today."  
"'K," replied Gary "See you then."  
"'K, bye," spoke Carmen.  
With that they walked out of the room to do their jobs.

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update soon. **  
**Review! **

**Laugh Ali Out Loud**


	2. Chapter 2

Spy Kids  
Chapter 2

* * *

_Previously _

_"NO! Um, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place today. You know, just hang out," asked Gary.  
"Sure, that would be nice. I'll ask my parents," agreed Carmen "We can meet up at 3 today."  
"'K," replied Gary "See you then."  
"'K, bye," spoke Carmen.  
With that they walked out of the room to do their jobs._

* * *

"Urgh!" Gary thought "That was so embarrassing!"  
Gary had just walked out of Carmen Cortez's office after their private talk. It didn't go well. Gary thought back to their conversation.

* * *

_"It's about Nico, he-" Gary tried to say._  
_"Is someone jealous?" Carmen teased. "Is Gawy jealows because he doesn't have Carmwen all to himwself anymwore."_  
_"NO!" Gary objected._  
_"Then what is it?" Carmen tormented._  
_"It's, uh, just... that... um, " Gary stuttered "Urgh! Never mind."_  
_"If that's all," Carmen said "Then-"_  
_"NO! Um, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place today. You know, just hang out," asked Gary._  
_"Sure, that would be nice. I'll ask my parents," agreed Carmen "We can meet up at 3 today."_  
_"'K," replied Gary "See you then."_  
_"'K, bye," spoke Carmen._

* * *

"Great. Now Carmen probably thinks I'm a jealous, overprotective friend. Probably no point in trying to get any further in our relationship." mumbled Gary.  
One of Gary's biggest secrets was that he had a HUGE crush on Carmen. They may be their rivals, but he couldn't help but notice how her body curved in all the right places and how she talks and moves and how kind, sweet and caring she was. They had become good friends after the toymaker incident.  
"I'd better check all my gear for tomorrow's mission," remembered Gary. "I've got half an hour before lunch. Where I'll see Carmen...and Nico."

Carmen just walked out of her office.  
"I wonder what's up with Gary?" Carmen thought "Well the best person to ask is Gerti I suppose."  
As Carmen made her way over to Gerti's office, she thought about Gary. One of Carmen's biggest secrets was that she had a GIANT crush on Gary. He wasn't the nicest or kindest but he was a bad boy. Carmen had a thing for bad boys. She thought back to the time of the Ukata assignment. After they had stopped Donnagon and retrieved the Transmooker Device, Gary had been suspended. They had a little chat and then he had walked away with 'Bad Boy' across his sunglasses.  
"Huh...," Carmen sighed "Those were the days."  
When she arrived at Gerti's office she knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" asked Gerti.  
"It's me, Carmen," replied Carmen.  
Carmen stepped in and was greeted by a cheery voice.  
"Hey! What brings you here?"  
"Well, it's about Gary. Is there something that happened?" asked Carmen.  
"Mmmmm, no, not that I can remember. Why?"  
"Well, he was acting kinda strange when we were talking," replied Carmen.  
"I'll ask him about it if that will help,"  
"Sure. Thanks Gerti," said Carmen as she walked out of the office.  
"No problem," Carmen heard Gerti say.

"Hmmmm. Ten minutes till lunch," Carmen said to herself. "I'll go check my gear for tomorrow."  
As Carmen made her way to the room where all the gear is, she thought about the assignment.  
"I wonder who stole it? What information does it contain? How can a small disc be used to destroy the world?" all these questions flooded through her head.

With those questions still in her head, she walked to the gear room the arrange her gear.

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. School's back so updates will be less frequent.  
Enjoy!  
REVIEW!**

Laugh Ali Out Loud


End file.
